


Passo dopo passo

by ImperialPair



Category: Ten Count
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo raccolta: Passo dopo passoCapitolo uno: Passo uno: cercare di bere del teFandom: Ten CountGenere: Erotico, Romantico, Slice of life





	Passo dopo passo

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo raccolta: Passo dopo passo  
> Capitolo uno: Passo uno: cercare di bere del te  
> Fandom: Ten Count  
> Genere: Erotico, Romantico, Slice of life

Shirotani sta tremando in mano quella tazza da tè verde che ha appena chiesto a Kurose, la stessa da cui ha appena finito di bere.  
Il misofobo vuole far vedere quanto forte sia e dimostrare di riuscire ad abbattere le sue fobie, ma le sue paure sono troppo radicate dentro di lui per essere sopraffate, almeno non quel giorno.  
I suoi soliti timori, le sue angosce e il suo enorme disgusto, gli riempiono la testa impedendogli come sempre di poggiare le proprie labbra e poter sorseggiare quella bevanda dall'odore così invitante.  
Una mano inizia come sempre a sfiorargli il volto e quei soliti occhi lo scrutano a fondo cercando di leggere la sua anima, ma non lo giudicano e non lo accusano di essere strano e malato, sono lì per dargli conforto e Shirotani sarebbe sempre stato grato di tutto l'aiuto che gli offre.  
«Andrà meglio la prossima volta» gli sussurra all'orecchio con quei toni caldi e dolci che sempre gli riserva.  
Il segretario spera veramente di riuscire a superare tutto, ma dentro di lui sa che quel giorno non arriverà poi così presto.


End file.
